


is it cool if i hold your hand?

by punknouis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Fetus, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Muke - Freeform, fetus!luke, fetus!michael, gosh yeah that's about it, lots and lots of fluff, lots of hand holding and a little bit of kissing, nervous boys, shy boys, this is like the first time they went to london era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punknouis/pseuds/punknouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gave Luke a soft smile and hesitantly intertwined their fingers, watching Luke’s face for a reaction.</p><p>Michael could feel that his hands were kind of sweaty but Luke didn’t seem to mind. If anything his face seemed to light up a little more. He gave Michael’s hands a squeeze and lowered them down to his sides.</p><p>“Is this cool?” Michael asked cautiously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is it cool if i hold your hand?

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this and then totally forgot about it so hi yes three months later and here we are!!! i know it's short im sorry
> 
> fetus clemmings is everything and also too real
> 
> based on this picture [x](https://38.media.tumblr.com/bbe12f84895dca2f6070d9b2879452f3/tumblr_mzvnosalg21t4imsmo1_500.jpg)
> 
> this is my first time writing something w this format but the plain text is michael's pov and the bold is luke's pov
> 
> also title comes from First Date by blink-182

* * *

Michael was still getting used to being friends with Luke.

It was kinda weird, like, not feeling the need to roll his eyes every time he spoke and not getting jealous whenever he cuddled Cal.

(Okay, maybe he still got a little jealous. And maybe he was still trying to figure out who he was jealous of, and that was weird, but whatever.)

He and Luke actually were getting closer, like having their own inside jokes and spending time together one and one. Which was weird.

This whole thing was weird.

Going to London was weird.

Luke was weird.

Michael definitely felt weird about Luke.

**Luke still got flustered whenever Michael spoke to him. He hadn’t exactly grown accustomed to being addressed by him without a sarcastic, biting remark along with it. But he liked it. He liked that he could have normal conversations with Michael. He liked that they could joke around.**

**Sure, sometimes Michael still said mean stuff to Luke, but at least now it was meant as a joke and not a serious insult. Luke didn’t mind when Michael made fun of Luke as a joke, because he liked Michael.**

**He liked his fringe and he liked his hoodies and he liked his obsession with video games and he liked his lips and he liked his eyes. He liked everything about Michael, which was why it bothered Luke so much when Michael hated him.**

**Which was also why now that they were friends, Luke got nervous every time they hung out alone.**

One thing Michael did like about Luke was that he liked to cuddle.

Calum loved to cuddle but Michael had been cuddling with him for years and Calum still fidgeted so much and he could hardly stay still for more than five minutes. It was more exhausting than relaxing.

Ashton only liked to cuddle sometimes, and Michael usually had to talk him into it, which isn’t as nice as someone actually wanting to cuddle with you.

But Luke was easy; Michael just had to open up his arms and Luke would curl against him without question. They would cuddle on the couch, in the car, on Calum’s bed while they watched a movie, wherever and whenever. Luke would fall asleep with his head on Michael’s chest and his legs thrown over Michael’s, breathing softly and looking way too cute for Michael to comprehend.

Michael still thought Luke was weird, but he didn’t mind cuddling with him.

**Luke usually got stuck with the job of waking Michael up in the morning because he chose a much more docile approach than Calum and Ash did.**

**Yanking Michael out of bed by his ankles or hitting him with a pillow or sitting on his stomach just provided them with a grumpy Michael for the rest of the day; Luke preferred to curl his body around Michael’s, letting the sleepy teenager wake up with the help of Luke’s whispers in his ear, coaxing him out of bed with promises of a frozen yogurt date later.**

**And later, after long hours of writing in crowded rooms, Luke walked with Michael down the streets of London, enjoying the crisp evening air. Michael threw his arms around Luke’s shoulders and yawned, complaining about how they were working too hard for their age and how they were gunna be “burnt out before we even release a fucking album” and that they should have a day off.**

**Michael’s face was so close and Luke tried his hardest not to turn to look at him, but failed as usual, getting absorbed in the boy’s soft features, watching his mouth move as he spoke. “Seriously, let’s take tomorrow off. Call John and tell him to move our session to Wednesday or something.” Michael insisted, staring into Luke’s eyes intently.**

**Luke held his gaze for a moment before looking back down to the dirty sidewalk, he knew he would end up giving in to Michael’s idea, what was even the point of protesting?**

**Luke rolled his eyes playfully and let out an exaggerated sigh. “Fine, we can just tell Cal and Ash to go write with John instead.”**

**Michael beamed and leaned in and pressed a messy kiss to Luke’s cheek. Luke wiped his cheek with the sleeve of his sweater and hoped Michael didn’t notice his blush.**

Michael really was just joking around when he pulled Luke into the classic red telephone booth and demanded he call John right this instant so Michael knew he wasn’t gunna back out of the plan.

He didn’t really think it all the way through though because when they squeezed into the booth, facing each other and giggling like little kids at their plan, Michael’s heart started beating really fast.

Really fast and really hard and he was sure that Luke could hear it slamming against his chest because it was the only noise Michael could hear at the moment.

Luke began to quiet down a bit and he just smiled dopily at Michael. It weirded Michael out how cute Luke looked in a gray sweater that was a little too big for him, with his hair messy from the wind and eyes tired from writing all day.

It weirded Michael out that he kinda sorta wanted to kiss Luke really badly.

Maybe Michael was the weird one for thinking about it.

He was pretty sure he was staring and Luke probably noticed because he wasn’t looking at Michael anymore. Michael pushed his fringe out of his face and adjusted his beanie, trying to calm himself down a bit and not look as flustered as he felt.

**Luke was looking out at the street, looking at the people walking by, looking at the trees swaying noisily in the wind, looking at the ants crawling on the sidewalk, basically looking at everything other than the beautiful boy inches away from him.**

**Luke was afraid if he looked at Michael too long he would blurt out something embarrassing. Luke wasn’t trying to make Michael hate him again and break up the band because of his pathetic crush.**

**“So are you gunna call him or what?” Michael said jokingly, pulling Luke out from his own thoughts. Luke laughed and looked at Michael fixing his fringe. “Are you serious?” Luke said with a laugh. Michael chuckled and shook his head, “No, not really.”**

**Their laughter died off almost awkwardly and it grew silent between the two. The air in the box seemed to grow thicker, making Luke’s stomach do flips.**

**It wasn’t the first time he had felt this tension around Michael, but it was the first time that they were in such close quarters and no one had bothered to break the tension.**

**He chewed his lips as he looked down to avoid meeting Michael’s eyes and instead focused on Michael’s hands fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater. Without even thinking about it, Luke reached out and grabbed Michael’s hands to stop him. “You’re gunna stretch out the sleeves like that,” Luke mumbled.**

**When he looked up he saw Michael staring back at him with his plump lips parted slightly and he cursed himself for the thoughts that followed. Michael broke their stare when he glanced down at where Luke was still holding Michael’s hands in his.**

**Luke blushed furiously and let go of his hands, thrusting his in his pockets and looking outside of the telephone booth again. He started to feel like it was way too hot and the walls were closing in and making the tight space ever tighter.**

“Luke….” Michael wasn’t even sure what he was going to say but he just needed to know he wasn’t imagining the embarrassment he saw in the other boy’s cheeks, wasn't imagining the tension between them.

He took a step forward and ducked his head a bit to try and make eye contact with him. “Luke can you look at me?” Michael pleaded.

The younger boy still wouldn’t look at Michael and he was beginning to get a little bit anxious. Michael didn’t want Luke to feel weird around him, not after finally becoming so close. He didn’t want to lose that.

Michael didn’t know what else to do, so he reached out and pulled Luke’s hands out of his pockets and just held them in his own for a minute. He didn’t really know what he was going to accomplish but it just seemed like the right thing to do.

Luke looked up at Michael finally, then down at their hands, then back up at Michael. Michael gave Luke a soft smile and hesitantly intertwined their fingers, watching Luke’s face for a reaction.

Michael could feel that his hands were kind of sweaty but Luke didn’t seem to mind. If anything his face seemed to light up a little more. He gave Michael’s hands a squeeze and lowered them down to his sides.

“Is this cool?” Michael asked cautiously.

Luke nodded, biting back a smile, and took a step forward towards Michael.

Michael could smell the laundry detergent used to wash Luke’s sweater and he was getting kind of dizzy from watching Luke run his tongue along his bottom lip.

Michael wanted to be the one to do that to Luke.

**Luke may be pretty oblivious at times, but he couldn’t miss the way Michael was staring at his lips.**

**Luke stood there for a minute, expecting Michael to make a move, but he didn’t. Michael just stood there, his eyes flicking back and forth between Luke’s mouth and their hands still connected beside them.**

**Luke took another step towards Michael, their chests touching now and Michael’s soft lips just inches from his own.**

**Luke really, really, _really_ wanted to kiss Michael but Michael beat him too it, rushing forward and pressing his lips firmly against Luke’s.**

**Luke immediately relaxed into it, moving his lips against Michael’s and giving his hand a squeeze. His head was kind of spinning but Michael’s lips were so soft and he could feel the warmth radiating off of his skin and through his t-shirt.**

**When Michael pulled away after who knows how long Luke let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.**

**Michael’s lips were kiss-swollen and redder than usual and his eyes were wide as he stared at Luke. He let out a choked laugh and looked down at his feet and Luke saw the blush creeping over his cheeks.**

**“I can’t believe you’re wearing thongs with jeans out in public.” Michael said, letting out another nervous laugh and shaking his head.**

**Luke quirked up an eyebrow, “Really? That’s what you’re gunna say to me right now?”** **Michael let out a loud laugh and looked back up at Luke.**

**There was a beat of silence before Michael spoke up again, his voice much quieter this time. “Was that okay?”**

**Luke smiled and nodded slowly. “Yeah,” Luke watched Michael hold back a smile,**

**“Yeah it was cool.”**

~

Michael was so happy he convinced Luke to take the day off.

So happy.

So unbelievably happy.

Like so happy he didn't even care that he was being clingy and gripping onto Luke's slim waist while they cuddled in his bed. He just didn't want to stop kissing Luke like, ever.

They had spent the rest of the evening holding hands and stealing quick kisses while Ashton and Calum weren't looking. But today the other two boys were gone and Luke and Michael had the house to themselves and were able to spend as much time exploring each other's mouths as they wanted.

Michael licked slowly into Luke's mouth and reveled in the way Luke opened up to him, letting out a soft whine as Michael ran his hands over Luke's tummy.

Michael wasn't really sure what was gunna happen with Luke, what they were gunna do tomorrow or what (if) they were gunna tell the boys, but he didn't really care. He didn't want anything else other than to hold onto Luke like this.

It didn't feel weird at all.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all liked it!!! this is all a work of fiction but how awesome would it be if this actually happened
> 
> let me know what you think :) im hoping that i can start to write a lot more after christmas when school slows down
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://sleepyclemmings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
